My Enemy Is My Husband
by MAGIC COM
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke Musuh bebuyutan Dari SD, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan keluarga./GENDER SWICT/ gak pandai buat summary .
1. Chapter 1

Ini Akun ffn dengan publis and ketik lewat hp maklum aja jika wordnya sedikit^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

.

PoV Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah aku mempunyai musuh? Ya! Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak aku duduk dibangku SD sampai kuliah ini, tidak ada kata damai dengannya.  
Mungkin semua itu hanya ada dalam mimpi buruk-ku dan sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Meskipun hanya dalam mimpi.  
Tapi, sekarang apa jadinya ? Aku baru mengetahui bahwa keluarga kami memiliki hubungan yang baik .Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku dijodohkan dengannya ! Tentu aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, sampai-sampai aku mengurung diriku dikamar selama beberapa hari. Tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tetap menikah dengannya tepat dihari ulang tahunku karena undangan sudah terlanjur disebar kepada para tamu, terutama rekan bisnis ayahku. Apa boleh buat, aku mengurung niatku untuk memberontak karena tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga Namikaze. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam...

.

.  
PoV Naruto End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto...Ada yang mau papa omongin sama kamu " jalanku terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Papaku, nampaknya sangat penting sekali.

"Kamu duduk disini" ibuku juga berkata demikian. Ya, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtua ku.  
Aku menurut dan segera duduk dihadapan mereka. Sungguh, ini sungguh menegangkan. Ayahku buka suara,

"Naruto, besok akan ada keluarga Uchiha untuk acara makan malam dirumah kita"

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Kamu berdandan yang cantik, karena keluarganya itu memiliki anak yang sangat tampan. Mudah-mudahan saja anaknya itu menyukaimu " timpal ibuku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan genitnya. Sungguh begitu mengerikan .

"Memangnya anaknya keluarga Uchiha itu siapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tahu" balas Papaku sambil berlalu pergi bersama ibuku.

Ya,namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto .Aku adalah anak tunggal yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze, pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Dan perusahaan keluargaku ini telah membuka salah satu cabang di Thailand dan Inggris. Mungkin setiap orang menganggap hidupku telah sempurna, karena aku memiliki segalanya dan apapun yang aku mau pasti terkabulkan. Tetapi semua itu salah besar, hidupku jauh dari kata sempurna. Buktinya, aku jarang  
sekali mendapat kasih sayang orangtua dan yang sampai saat ini masih aku pikirkan adalah...

.  
Jodohku.

.

Walaupun ada yang mau menjadi pacarku, itu pun hanya ingin harta kekayaanku saja. Tetapi tidak tulus mencintaiku, maka dari itu lama kelamaan aku sebal dengan laki-laki. Yang bisanya hanya memberi harapan palsu #bahasa gaulnya,php#, tanpa ada hati yang tulus mencintai apa adanya.  
Tapi,apakah aku siap jika dipertemukan oleh lelaki impianku ? Entahlah, mungkin membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama agar aku bisa meluluhkan hatiku untuk pria yang aku impiankan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat kuliah mengendarai mobil yang dikemudikan oleh ini adalah saat-saat yang paling menegangkan. Karena ini adalah hari penentuanku lulus kuliah atau tidak. Ya, sekarang aku akan menjalani sidang terbuka di Universitas Tokyo. Dan untuk kedepannya aku ingin melanjutkan S2-ku di Inggris. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang aku harus menjalani sidang dengan baik dan tidak boleh gugup.

Akhirnya sampai lah aku di depan kampus. Dan aku mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor kampusku, tanpa kusadari ternyata ada sesosok pria yang sedang berjalan berlainan arah denganku. Sehingga kami berdua bertabrakan !

"Aw! Sorry ya, Aku kira ga ada orang. Sorry banget, habis tadi Aku jalannya sambil mikirin buat sidang Aku sekarang. Sorry banget ya" maafku kepadanya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Karena aku sibuk membereskan map yang aku bawa.

"Makanya, kalo jalan liat-liat dong! Dasar Dobe ! " bentaknya dan membuatku kaget. Seketika aku langsung mendongakan kepalaku.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

.

"Aw! Sorry ya, Aku kira ga ada orang. Sorry banget, habis tadi Aku jalannya sambil mikirin buat sidang Aku sekarang. Sorry banget ya" maafku kepadanya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Karena aku sibuk membereskan map yang aku bawa.

"Makanya, kalo jalan liat-liat dong! Dasar Dobe ! " bentaknya dan membuatku kaget. Seketika aku langsung mendongakan kepalaku.

seperti yang kuduga. Dia adalah Sasuke ! Musuh bebuyutanku. Awas saja kau!

"Tadi kan Aku udah minta maaf sama kamu, sekarang kamu malah sewot. Itu kan karna Aku ga sengaja! " balasku yang sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Jadi kamu nantang Aku?" tantangnya. Padahal kan aku hanya meminta maaf saja karena ketidak sengajaanku, tapi sekarang dia malah cowok aneh.

"Ih, kamunya yang aneh ! Aku kan cuma minta maaf sama kamu, eh kamu-nya malah marah-marah gaje gitu"

"Ok! Sekarang gini aja, kamu Aku maafin asalkan kamu mau menuhin satu syarat" ucapnya yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Syaratnya apa ? Cepetan ya, soalnya Aku lagi buru-buru" balasku sambil berdecak dan melihat jam tanganku. OMG! Sidang dimulai 5 menit lagi, sedangkan sekarang aku masih saja berbincang masalah yang tidak penting dengan orang dihadapanku ini.

"Kamu harus jadi pacar Aku !" tantangnya. Seketika mataku langsung terbelalak kaget. Apakah ini hanya lelucon ? Dia adalah orang yang belum pernah aku kenal dan disaat seperti ini dia menembakku secara tiba-tiba ? Sungguh ini diluar dugaan.

"Gimana? Kamu setuju?" tanyanya.

"Ih, ogah banget aku jadi pacar Kamu !Udah ya Aku sibuk, banyak urusan" balasku seraya meninggalkannya pergi.

"Oh iya, satu lagi!" ucapku seraya menghampirinya.

"Kamu jangan pernah ganggu kehidupan Aku lagi!" timpalku seraya pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

#saat sidang skripsi  
Ini adalah tahap akhir yang menentukan aku lulus atau tidak Menjadi sarjana hukum. Kulihat para dosen sedang berunding, aku hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya kepada tuhan. Semoga tuhan memberiku jalan yang baik.

"Setelah kami pertimbangkan secara matang, akhirnya kamu dinyatakan..  
" dosen itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bagaimana ini ? Aku semakin gugup saja.

"Ya, kamu lulus dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Selamat ya ! Kami semua bangga terhadapmu " ucapan dosen itu membuatku senangnya bukan kepalang. Aku langsung berterima kasih kepada semua dosen yang sudah membimbingku semenjak masuk ke universitas ini sampai pada akhirnya aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua jasa-nya.

Setelah itu aku pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ya, seperti perintah kedua orangtuaku. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas sekali, karena tadinya aku ingin bersantai dikamar sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca komik. Itulah kebiasaanku. Gara-gara keluarga Uchiha datang, jadi aku batalkan deh semua rencanaku untuk malam ini. Tapi, biarlah. Siapa tahu nanti aku bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang ganteng itu, seperti yang telah dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Hehehe...

"Naru-chan, kamu bersiap-siap ya. Karena sebentar lagi keluarga Uchiha akan segera datang. Persiapkan dirimu dan tampil secantik mungkin" teriak ibuku cerewet. Huh dasar, giliran ada orang ganteng yang mau dateng kerumah aja mamah ributnya setengah mati. Dasar centil. Ucapku dalam hati.

"Iya mah, sekarang aku juga lagi siap-siap" balasku. Kemudian aku bersiap-siap dengan penuh semangat.

Ketika aku sedang memakai flat shoes ku, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Naru, keluarga Uchiha sudah datang. Ayo cepat turun" ucap Mamaku - Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya mah" balasku. Kuhentikan gerakanku saat kulihat Mama-ku melihat kearah bagian bawah tubuhku. Tepatnya dibagian kaki.

"Naru, kenapa kamu memakai sepatu itu? Itu jelek sekali! Sekarang kamu ganti dengan sepatu yang lebih pantas" perintah Mamaku.

"Tapi mah, Naru nyamannya pake sepatu ini. Udahlah mah, lagian sepatu ini juga bagus dan masih cocok kalau dipake sama gaun ini" tolakku.

"Ya , hanya kali ini saja. Untuk seterusnya tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Ok?" ingat Mama ku.

"Ok mah!" ucapku senang. Segeralah aku menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan.  
Perlahan-lahan kuturuni anak tangga, semakin turun hatiku semakin deg-deg an. Apa karna aku gugup ya jika bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang ganteng itu? ucapku dalam hati.

Samar-samar kulihat bagian belakang tubuh dari sesosok orang yang mungkin terasa tidak asing bagiku. Ketika aku mulai mendekat ke meja makan, tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar.

"Naruto, ini adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang kemarin Papa dan Mama bicarakan" seru Papa-ku. Kemudian aku mendongakan kepala untuk menemukan siapa orang yang tadi ayahku tunjukan.

"Kamu ?!" ucap kami berbarengan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kudapati didepanku.

#TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

"Naruto, ini adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang kemarin Papa dan Mama bicarakan" seru papaku. Kemudian aku mendongakan kepala untuk menemukan siapa orang yang tadi ayahku tunjukan.

"kamu ?!" ucap kami , aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kudapati didepanku.

Ternyata yang ada didepanku adalah Sasuke! Ya, musuh bebuyutanku. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan mengapa tadi ayahku bilang kalau dia adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud orangtuaku pada tempo hari itu adalah Sasuke?!  
Oh no! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi.

"Kalian udah saling kenal ya?" tanya Mama-ku berseri-seri. Sungguh, saat ini aku sangat tersiksa.

"Iya " jawabku dan dia bersamaan. Ish! Mengapa kami menjawabnya bersamaan? Ini semua membuatku merinding.

"Wah...Kalian benar-benar sudah saling kenal ya? Kalau begitu bagus! Akan mempermudah kami sekeluarga dalam men..." ucapan Mamaku terhenti dan kulihat Papaku sedang memelototi Mamaku. Aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sekarang kita mulai saja acara makan malamnya" ucap Papaku bijaksana.

Masing-masing dari kami langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Dan sialnya lagi aku harus duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan tahu kelanjutan dari kejadian selanjutnya. Pastinya dia sudah meledekku atau , menyebalkan.

"Oh iya, Naru-chan sudah sejak kapan kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya ayah Sasuke kepadaku. Wajahnya mirip dengan Si Teme- Datar kayak triplek.

"Hmm..Sejak SD om" balasku seramah dan seanggun mungkin. Walaupun didalam hatiku berbeda 180 derajat dengan semua ini.

"Oh, berarti udah lama dong" timpal ibu Sasuke. Aku semakin gugup saja.

"Hubungan kalian selama ini seperti apa sih?" tanya ayah Sasuke lagi kepadaku. Stuck! Sekarang aku harus jawab apa?

"Hmm...Gimana ya? Hubungan kita selama ini sih..." ucapanku terpotong oleh Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan berkomentar juga.

"Hubungan kami sangat baik ko' yah! Bahkan sekarang kami juga sudah berpacaran. Iya kan Nar?" potong Sasuke yang sukses membuatku diam mematung. Begitupun dengan gerakan Papa dan mama-ku maupun orangtua Sasuke, aktifitas mereka terhenti karena mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu Sasuke kepadaku. Aku hanya diam.

"Apakah itu benar nak? Cepat katakan kepada Mama jika semua itu benar!" ucap Mamaku yang sudah tidak sabar mendapat jawaban dariku.

"Hmm..Iya mah, pah. Om, tante" jawabku berbohong. Karena jika sudah seperti ini aku harus bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa aku harus berakting mesra dengan Sasuke dihadapan kedua orangtuaku maupun orangtuanya.

"Wah...Kami sangat senang mendengarnya " tutur ibu Sasuke yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari orangtuaku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar? Apalagi pacarnya itu ganteng seperti Sasuke" tanya Mamaku. Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mamaku benar-benar berlebihan dalam memuji Sasuke. Ku akui, memang dia benar-benar ganteng, pintar dan sudah pasti kaya. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang selalu semena-mena terhadap orang lain. Termasuk aku! Maka dari itu aku membencinya.

"Lagian kami baru berpacaran hari ini ko tante" sela Sasuke.

"Oh, pantas saja. Hahaha. Tante kira kalian sudah lama berpacaran" balas Mamaku dengan suara tawa nya yang mungkin terdengar seperti nenek sihir.

.  
Setelah acara makan malam selesai, kami sekeluarga berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajakku ke halaman belakang rumahku.

"Tante, aku pinjem Naru-chan-nya sebentar ya" ucap Sasuke sok manis. Memangnya aku ini barang apa pake acara dipinjam-pinjam segala?

"Oh, silahkan" balas ibuku dengan tatapan jailnya. Kemudian aku dan Sasuke berlalu pergi. Kudengar suara samar-samar.

"Biasa ya jeng, orang yang baru pacaran kemana-mana bareng mulu. Selalu nempel kayak perangko!" kudengar seperti suara Mamaku, lalu mendapat anggukan semangat dari ibu Sasuke. Yah, dasar ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

.  
#dihalaman belakang

.  
"Teme, maksud Kamu apaan sih bilang kalau ini pacaran?! Bikin masalah aja !" ucapku kepadanya.

"Hehe..Biar seru aja!Lagian itu juga kan syarat supaya Aku mau maafin lo" balasnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu tuh ya! Nyebelin banget. Tau gitu Aku masih mending gak kamu maafin daripada harus jadi pacar kamu !" amukku padanya sambil memukul tangannya pelan.

"Aww! Sakit. Udahlah, semuanya udah terlambat. Kamu terima apa pacaran sama Aku gak rugi ko', malahan banyak untungnya" ! PD sekali dia

"Tapi Aku gak mau Teme!" ucapku kesal.

"kamu tuh ya! Kerjaannya nyusahin Ak..." ucapanku terhenti saat kurasakan nafas seseorang didekat wajahku.

Cup.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang mencium pipiku! Ahhh...Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

.

.  
Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

"kamu tuh ya! Kerjaannya nyusahin Ak..." ucapanku terhenti saat kurasakan nafas seseorang didekat wajahku.

Cup.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang mencium pipiku! Ahhh...Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Heii! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku sambil menjauhkan diriku darinya.

"Nyium pipi kamu. Habis dari tadi kamu ngomel-ngomel mulu sih" balasnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tuh bener-bener  
ngeselin ya! Awas aja lo!" ancamku.

"Jangan marah-marah dong say, nanti cantiknya luntur" rayu Sasuke.

"Sorry, Aku gak mempan sama rayuan mu!" ucapku dan segera pergi, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Saat aku hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencekal tanganku. Dan langsung merangkulku. Aku tidak bisa berontak, karena rangkulannya begitu erat. Akhirnya aku pasrah.

"Udah nih pacarannya? Mesra banget" ucap Mamaku. Kurasakan muka ku ini memerah karena aku balas dengan tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau kami obrolkan dengan kalian berdua" ucap ibu Sasuke dan diberi anggukan oleh ayah Sasuke dan orangtuaku.

Aku dan Sasuke hanya menurut dan langsung duduk dihadapan mereka semua.

"Hmm...Begini, kami sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Apakah kalian setuju?" ucap ayah Sasuke-Fugaku Uchiha.

Deg.

"Apa?!" balasku dan Sasuke berbarengan.  
Sungguh, ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan seumur sangat sulit untuk kuterima semuanya. Kenapa semua ini begitu cepat?

"Jadi...Apa kalian berdua setuju?" tanya Papaku. Sasuke buka suara.

"Hmm.." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatapku. Kubalas dengan tatapan ini adalah rencana tuhan, tapi aku sangat sulit sekali untuk menerimanya! Begitupun dengan Sasuke, sepertinya dia belum siap menghadapi semua kenyataan ini. Semua itu terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang ragu.

"Kami berdua..setuju" ucap Sasuke kembali. Kedua orangtuaku dan Sasuke nampaknya sangat senang. Meskipun berbeda dengan kami berdua, yang masih diliputi dengan rasa ragu.

"Akhirnya...Bulan depan akan kami siapkan semua keperluan kalian berdua" ucap ibu Sasuke-Mikoto Uchiha.

Huh, air mataku sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Kemudian aku berlari menuju kamarku, sontak semua orang yang ada disitu terkejut dengan perbuatanku tadi.

"Loh...Naru-chan kenapa?" tanya ibu Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak tahu, anak itu benar-benar aneh sekali" balas Mamaku yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Sasuke, sekarang kamu susul Naruto ke kamarnya. Siapa tahu jika kamu yang menyusul dia akan mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini" seru ayah Sasuke.

"Baik pah" balas Sasuke.

.  
#didepan pintu kamar Naruto

.

Tok tok tok !

Kudengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Siapa dia?  
Tok tok tok  
Kudengar kembali suara ketukan pintu, tetapi aku tetap membiarkannya.

"Dobe...Buka pintunya dong. Orangtuaku dan orangtuamu sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Kamu buka pintunya ya" tawar Sasuke. Tetapi hatiku tetap teguh, tidak mau membuka pintunya kalau perjodohan ini masih berlangsung.  
Aku diam bergeming. Kemudian Sasuke bicara kembali.

" Dobe, Aku mohon kau buka pintunya ya. Kita sama-sama nemuin orangtua kita" tawar Sasuke kembali.

" Aku gak mau Teme! Gak mau! Aku akan buka pintunya kalau perjodohan ini dibatalkan! Biarin aja, mau Aku kelaparan kek, kekurangan oksigen kek, sampai mati juga biarin! Sampai kapanpun Aku ga akan buka pintu ini kalau perjodohan ini masih berlangsung!" tolakku seraya menangis.

"Nar...Please, kau jangan gitu dong" balas Sasuke memelas. Tapi, tetap saja tak kuhiraukan suara Sasuke tersebut. Akupun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lama kelamaan kurasakan pusing dikepalaku, setelah itu semuanya terasa gelap.

#TBC

Sorry kl pendek dan ngawur.

Maklum lagi ga ada ide.

Ditunggu coment nya ya :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

Samar-samar kulihat cahaya menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Ternyata sekarang sudah pagi. Aku menggeliat diatas kasur dan baru kusadari ternyata aku tidur memakai , bayanganku berputar kembali pada malam tadi.  
Setelah itu aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian dengan rapi.  
Saat aku menuruni tangga, kulihat kedua orangtuaku sedang menatapku tajam. Aku mulai waspada dengan semua ini.

"Naru.. Papa sama Mama mau bicara" ucap Papaku.

"Bicara apa?" tanyaku santai, padahal sekarang aku sedang gugup sekali.

"Kamu duduk sini" perintah Papaku. Aku hanya menurut. Kemudian papaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Naru, apa yang kamu lakukan semalam? Mengapa tiba-tiba pergi saat kami semua membicarakan tentang perjodohan ini? Apa kamu tidak bisa menerimanya?" tanya papaku. Aku hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Naru, apakah kamu tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Mamaku lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut ketimbang ayahku tadi. Aku tetap diam bergeming.

"Kalau kamu tidak setuju tidak ap..." ucapan ibuku terhenti.

"Sudahlah! Perjodohan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan. Karena undangan sudah disebar ke seluruh tamu undangan, kebanyakan tamu itu adalah rekan bisnis Papa dan ayah-nya Sasuke. Dan minggu depan kamu akan menikah dengannya, tepat dihari ulang tahunmu. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan secara matang, kamu dan Sasuke tinggal menjalani nya saja. Jadi tidak ada kata menolak" potong papaku dan sontak membuatku terkejut.

"Hah?Apa Papa bercanda?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Papa tidak bercanda" ucap ayahku tegas. Sontak aku kaget, sungguh aku tidak bisa menerimanya sepenuh hati. Kalaupun aku terima, itupun hanya setengah hati. Apakah aku bisa menjalani semua ini? Ini begitu rumit.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kamu masih mau menolaknya?" tanya Papaku dengan seringaian tajamnya. Ya! Sudah jelas, aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Terserah Papa dan Mama saja" jawabku seraya pergi menuju dapur.

"Kalau begitu nanti siang Sasuke akan datang menjemputmu untuk fitting baju dan melihat dekorasi gedung untuk pernikahanmu nanti. Maka dari itu kamu segera siap-siap" ucap Papaku lagi.

"Baik yah" balasku.  
Kemudian aku membuat roti bakar untuk sarapanku dan samar - samar ku-dengar pembicaraan orangtuaku.

"Pa, apa kalau minggu depan tidak terlalu cepat? Mama rasa Naruto belum siap yah, begitupun juga dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau diundur saja?" ucap Mamaku.

"Tidak Ma, Papa rasa mereka berdua sudah siap ko'. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" balas Papaku.

"Tapi kan Pa.." ucapan Mamaku terpotong.

"Sudahlah Ma, lagipula undangan sudah disebar. Dan lebih cepat lebih baik" potong Papaku.

"Ya sudahlah. Mama ikuti Papa saja" balas Mamaku yang terdengar pasrah.

Disini aku sudah tahu, bahwa yang memaksakan semua ini adalah Papaku. Meskipun sebenarnya dari awal yang terlihat memaksa  
adalah ibuku. Apa boleh buat, aku pasrah atas semua ini.

.  
Radit's pov

.  
Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini pada acara makan malam itu aku hanya bercanda, tidak ada niat untuk lebih jauh lagi tentang hubunganku dengan semua ini adalah salahku, jika itu benar aku akan meminta maaf kepada kuharap pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Walaupun didalam hati kecilku ini aku memang ingin menikah dengannya

"Sasuke, nanti siang kamu jemput Naruto kerumahnya ya. Kan kalian mau fitting baju" ucap ibuku bahagia. Ya, tidak sepertiku yang diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Yah, pernikahan ini jadi ya?" tanyaku yang memang sudah jelas jawabannya apa.

"Ya jadi kalian berdua sudah setuju?Tapi ibu masih bingung sama Naru-chan, soalnya tadi malam dia langsung pergi menuju sepertinya dia setuju ko', cuma tadi malem dia lagi capek aja." balas ibuku.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau minggu depan kami menikah?" tanyaku.

"Hmm..Mungkin tidak" jawab hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawabnya. Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya kalau kami akan menikah minggu depan. Stuck! Aku tidak bisa mencegah semuanya. Ini semua sudah keputusan akhir.

.  
Siang hari nya..

"Yah, Bu. Sasuke pergi dulu ya kerumahnya Do.. Naru" pamitku kepada kedua orangtuaku.

"Iya nak. Kamu hati-hati ya"

"Sip" balasku dan langsung melesat keluar rumah. Sungguh, sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sangat ragu untuk menjemputnya. Apakah dia sudah menerima semua kenyataan ini? Entahlah, aku harap sudah.

.  
.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

Naruto' pov

.  
Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke  
didepan rumah. Kurasakan angin berhembus pelan dan membuat rambut pirangku sedikit berkibas. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Bukan karena senang, tapi aku bingung harus bicara apa dengannya saat bertemu. Jujur, aku diliputi rasa berasalah karena sikapku saat malam itu.

Tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah mobil sport yang berhenti didepan , itu adalah mobil Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman yang cerah, tapi dibalik senyumnya itu terlihat matanya yang diliputi rasa bersalah.

" Dobe..." sapanya ceria. Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hai Teme..Aku mau ngomong" ucapku. Dan telah dipastikan bahwa Sasuke telah duduk disampingku dengan arah yang agak menyerong agar bisa melihatku dengan jelas.

"Ada yang mau Aku omongin juga Nar" ucapnya.

"Hmm..Ya udah deh Kau dulu" balasku.

" Kamu dulu aja deh, kayaknya penting" balasnya.

"Tapi..Lebih pentingan Kau deh. Udah, Kamu dulu aja" tawarku.

"kau aja deh" balasnya.

"Kau aja Teme.." balasku.

"Duh..Ini calon pengantin malah sibuk sendiri aja. Udah cepet sana fitting butiknya tutup loh!" ucap Mamaku yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku.

"Sorry tante. Iya, sekarang juga mau kesana. Kita berdua pamit dulu ya" ucap Sasuke sambil menyalami Mamaku.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya" balas Mamaku.

"Sip" ucap kami berdua, kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Beda aja ya yang masih anget-anget mah, ngomong aja sampe samaan" ucap Mamaku.

"Ah! Mama apaan sih" balasku.

Saat didalam mobil.  
Keheningan menyelimuti kami suaraku memecah keheningan ini.

"Teme..Aku mau minta maaf ya soal tadi malem itu. Habisnya Aku itu masih belum bisa nerima kenyataan kalau kita dijodohin gini" ucapku.

"Terus? Sekarang Kamu udah bisa nerima?" tanyanya.

"Hmm..Jujur ya, Aku masih belum bisa nerima. Apalagi mikirin kita kedepannya. Ini terlalu cepat Sas..Gak mungkin kalau dalam waktu seminggu ini Aku bisa lebih deket sama kamu dan nyesuain diri kalau kita berdua bakal jadi suami istri. Dan Aku masih agak benci sama Kamu" tuturku. Lebih baik jujur kan daripada dipendam?

"Aku tau kok perasaan Kamu kayak apa, karena Aku juga ngalamin itu semua" balasnya dan sukses membuatku tidak mengerti. Apakah wifi bolot salah satu temanku menyebar? Bisa jadi! Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak usah dibahas.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya Akt juga belum bisa sepenuh hati nerima perjodohan ini. Mungkin butuh proses, dan prosesnya itu terjadi saat kita sudah berumah tangga" ucapnya dan aku hanya manggut-manggut.

"Aku juga minta maaf sama Kamu, mungkin karena waktu itu Aku bilang kita pacaran jadi kedua orangtua kita jodohin kita" ucapnya dan membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Tapii...Mana mungkin cuma gara-gara itu kita dijodohin. Pasti semua ini udah direncanain sejak jauh-jauh hari" balasku.

"Ya, mungkin kenapa mendadak?" tanyanya. Dan aku hanya menaikkan bahuku.

"Gak gak apa-apa deh. Lumayan kan Aku dapet istri cantik kayak kamu" ucapnya sambil menatapku nakal.

"Ishh! Kau tuh ya, masih aja pikirannya yang engga-engga" balasku sambil mencubit tangannya.

"Aduuhh..! Jangan cubit-cubit gue cium nih!" ancamnya.

"Ihh..Dasar mesum. Iya deh nggak" balasku cemberut dan dia hanya tertawa.

"Tapi nanti kita pikirin strategi buat batalin pernikahan ini. Ok?" tawarku.

"Ok deh!Tapi sekarang kita ke butik aja dulu. Biar orangtua kita gak curiga" balas Sasuke.

"Sip!"

"Jadi kita baikan dulu nih sementara ini?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin, sampai pada saatnya kita kembali seperti semula" balasku.

Semua ini hanya sandiwara belaka, jika kita menemukan strategi yang tepat mungkin kita akan mencari kehidupan masing-masing tanpa diketahui oleh orangtua kita. Simple kan? Tapi kami akan pikirkan ini setelah fitting baju selesai.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah butik ternama di Tokyo. Saat kami masuk kami sudah diberi sambutan hangat oleh pelayan-pelayan dibutik ini. Begitu ramah, kesan pertama yang kudapat saat pertama melihatnya. Kemudian salah satu pelayan menghampiri kami.

"Tuan, Nona. Mau coba baju yang mana dulu? Kami sudah siapkan 10 pasang baju yang istimewa dibutik ini. Silahkan pilih 3 pasang yang paling cocok untuk kalian berdua" ucap pelayan dengan ramahnya.

" Mba" balasku. Tak lama kemudian ada dua orang pelayan yang membawa beberapa pasang baju pengantin. Dan mataku tertuju pada gaun yang berwarna putih cerah. Sangat indah. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

rented :T

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah butik ternama di Tokyo. Saat kami masuk kami sudah diberi sambutan hangat oleh pelayan-pelayan dibutik ini. Begitu ramah, kesan pertama yang kudapat saat pertama melihatnya. Kemudian salah satu pelayan menghampiri kami.

"Tuan, Nona. Mau coba baju yang mana dulu? Kami sudah siapkan 10 pasang baju yang istimewa dibutik ini. Silahkan pilih 3 pasang yang paling cocok untuk kalian berdua" ucap pelayan dengan ramahnya.

" Mba" balasku. Tak lama kemudian ada dua orang pelayan yang membawa beberapa pasang baju mataku tertuju pada gaun yang berwarna putih cerah. Sangat indah.

"Silahkan"  
ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teme, siapa dulu nih yang mau nyoba?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Terserah. Mau Kamu duluan?" tawarnya.

"Ya, Kamu coment ya" ucap Naruto.

"Urusan ngomentarin orang Aku paling jagonya. Tenang aja" ucapnya yang membuatku bergidik  
ngeri

"PD kau kumat!" ucap Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu beralih pada hp yang ada tangannya.

Kemudian aku masuk ke ruang ganti.  
setengah jam kemudian...  
Dengan hati-hati Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti, karena takut mendapat komentar yang tidak enak dari Sasuke, karena dia orang yang paling menyebalkan dihidupku. Jelas! Dia sering sekali mengejekku.  
Tapi tidak sama sekali. Bibir dia tertarik keatas sehingga senyumnya mengembang seketika. Membuatku senang melihatnya. Duh! Aku tidak boleh suka dengannya! Karena dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Gimana? Kamu mau ngejek ku? Silahkan..." tawar Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Tapi kali ini kayaknya engga , Kamu cantik banget. Gaunnya pas banget dibadan kamu" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirikku dari atas sampai bawah. Sumpah demi apapun, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang melihatku seperti ini.

"Masa? Biasa aja sih, Kamu nya aja yang berlebihan" balas Naruto .

"Tapi ini beneran" ucap Sasuke lagi dan sukses melupakan hp nya yang sejak dari tadi ia pegang. Sebegitu menariknya kah aku dimatanya?

"Sekarang giliran Kamu yang nyoba bajunya sana" ujar Naruto dengan nada perintah.

"Iya deh..Apa sih yang gak buat Kamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang daguku.

"Ish! Udah sana..!" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menepis tangan Sasuke.

.  
15 menit kemudian...  
Sasuke-Teme keluar dengan gagahnya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. Keren?Ya. Cakep?Ya. Gagah?Ya. Baik?Hmm..Pikir-pikir dulu deh. Itulah tanggapan Naruto saat melihatnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Gimana? Aku Ganteng kan?Matamu aja sampe gak berkedip gara-gara liatin Aku . Nanti kalo diacara pernikahannya gimana? Kamu pingsan kali ya.." cibir Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih memandangnya .

"Kamu, tuh ya kalo ngomong seenak jidat aja! Biasa aja tuh, yang ada pelayan-pelayan perempuan disini nih yang takjub liat Kamu sampai gak berkedip" balas Naruto judes .  
Kemudia Sasuke melihat kearah sekitarnya. Benar! Semua pelayan perempuan disini melihatnya takjub dan nyaris tak berkedip. Haha..Benar kan?

#TBC


End file.
